1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to riding equipment, and more particularly to extendible stirrups for aiding a rider to mount a riding animal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The construction of riding saddles and accessories suited to shorter riders, younger riders, and riders with decreased mobility presents special challenges. These riders often need external aid, e.g., aid from another person or an elevated object, to mount a tall horse or other riding animal. External aid is often unavailable or inconvenient. If the need for external mounting aid can be eliminated, horseback riding will be more available to the above-mentioned group of riders.
The prior art includes several devices designed to aid a rider to mount a horse. A first such device is the separate mounting stirrup. The separate mounting stirrup attaches to the saddle and hangs closer to the ground than a riding stirrup. One deficiency of the separate mounting stirrup is that it remains attached to the saddle during riding. The separate mounting stirrup can frighten both the riding animal and the rider by flapping around during a brisk ride and can also snag on brush and downed trees. A second such device is the stirrup extension. Some stirrup extensions are also inconvenient, because they too remain extended during riding. Other stirrup extensions lack the rigidity to solidly support the rider as he or she climbs up on the horse. They either sag under the rider's weight or rotate too easily. Similar mechanical inadequacies are inherent in many prior art mounting aids.
More mounting aids have been developed for English riding gear. These aids are not always adaptable to western riding tackle even though western riders often prefer taller and more difficult to mount horses. Many known mounting aids would detract from the aesthetic appearance of the horse, rider, and riding gear if they were modified for use with western riding equipment.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.